


A tasty proposition

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Vern finds a prag, but he's..difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/gifts).



Vern’s new cellmate is a pretty, soft young thing. He doesn’t look frightening, but he did kill his parents, and eat his mother.  
Vern thinks the cannibal thing is weird, but he will show who’s the boss.  
He knows Groves is a pure Aryan, no disgusting tainted blood as far as he can see.  
He will be a good prag to have once he’s broken, and remade into Vern’s ideal of a prag.  
The boy will be obedient and sweet, showing Vern the respect he deserves.

*  
Groves looks at the old Nazi, and he looks pretty distinguished and yet fatherly.  
Schillinger would taste good for thanksgiving, with seasoning and red wine.  
Groves has no prejudice against people really, not even Aryans.  
He thinks both black and white people can be made tasty with the right cooking, and preparation.  
The world would be his oyster if he were free.  
But he’s in Oz, that’s how it is now. Groves licks at his stamp, and feels the world fall away in a variety of colors and shapes. It’s very pretty, and the taste is sublime to him.

*  
Vern plans to break the cute thing and it must be soon, before he gets too uppity. Groves is snoring loudly when Vern wakes him.  
“What?” he asks sleepily, hair falling into his bright eyes.  
“You’re gonna get yours,” says Vern lowly, and expects the prag to be afraid.  
“What’s mine in this world?” asks Groves innocently, with his eyes downcast.  
“Gonna have to get you a tattoo,” growls Vern dangerously.  
“Can I take a joint first?” asks Groves softly and his eyes twinkle mischievously.  
Vern is too baffled to stop Groves from licking a stamp quickly.  
Vern gets in with his task even as Groves giggles hysterically, high as a kite.  
He gives the troublesome prag a nice swastika, and sighs. Groves is not crying, merely making silly faces at him and singing.  
Vern has never had to face that from a prag before. But then, he’s never had one like Groves before either. He’s beginning to regret this.

*  
Groves is too weird for him so Vern wants a less bothersome prag, maybe the cute lawyer that’s staying with Dino Ortolani. Goddamm filth should not get his hands on a purebred like that. Vern can’t wait to get his hands on Beecher at last.  
“Do I look like a travel agency?” asks McManus instead. “You get to keep Hannibal Lecter. You make a good couple.”  
Vern winces, and leaves with a much dignity as he can muster. He tries not to hear McManus’ laughter.  
Groves is high and singing a Christmas carol when he gets back.  
Vern could trash him, but he seems not to mind pain, he gets off on it.  
That makes Vern’s boner go down real quick and he sighs.

*  
Groves rather likes his new Nazi daddy, but the feeling isn’t mutual. It rarely is.  
He giggles, and Vern sighs. This is his hell and he’s welcome to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this wish: Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Schillinger/Someone besides Beecher who arrived in the first episode of Season One. (For instance: Miguel Alvarez, Ryan O’Reily, Donald Groves, or Kenny Wangler)  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: “Gonna have to get you a tattoo.”  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon  
> Special Requests: No non-canon character death, please.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
